watskeburt
by 1fanfictionfann
Summary: A muggle is reincarnated into a pureblood family and tries her best to not freak out too much. Featuring: A proportionate amount of freaking out, wacky scenarios and a fair number of grammar errors.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone reading this. This is my first fanfic so I thought I'd give it a try. Feedback would be nice but please, have mercy :')

I appologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. I probable made a few since English is not my first language.

I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Chapter 1

The first 8 months were the calmest months she experienced in this new life. Unable to form any clear thoughts,her brain was flooded by feelings and instincts. Days came and went, so did the three figures by her side and the liquid food every five hours. She slept, she filled her diaper, ate, slept some more and then she did it all over again. All the while feeling confused and tired. Nothing really captured her attention, which wasn't problematic at all since somehow she was still being fed and taken care of. The only thing worth looking at was the spinning baby toy that someone had conveniently placed directly above her for her to stare at. Sometimes the figures tried entering her field of vision. There were three that kept coming back, there was a man, a woman and some short person that the others referred to as Hector. They changed her, fed her and sometimes tried to capture her attention. But whenever someone took her from her place and away from the toy she would just try to nap just long enough. And would usually wake up back in her spot.  
After 8 months of being trapped in the peaceful routine of an infant the yhoughts came, and with them came panic, pain, loneliness and realization. They had always been there, but the mental capacity to understand them had been absent till now. She wasn't were she was supposed to be. Upon further inspection, it became clear she wasn't having a fucked-up dream, or a delusion or any other kind of weird full body fata morgana. She was completely awake and aware. She tried pinching herself but quickly realized that she couldn't reach her arm due to the large amount of cloth wrapping her body up in a tiny bundle. After thoroughly inspecting the rest of her body and her surroundings she could only come to one dreadful conclusion.  
'I'm a baby.'  
She had died, and this trapping ,yet comforting routine that she had been enjoying for the past few months wasn't the afterlife. It was just the day to day life of an infant.  
Unable to move or talk, she turned to the only option she had to show her extreme discomfort, crying.  
For a full week she cried and when she couldn't produce any more tears she screamed. At first the three figures had been clearly distressed and a fourth person in white was brought into the room. However, after some intense inspecting and waving with some stick it appeared that 'nothing was wrong'. The babe was left alone once again in her crib, where it contemplated the memories she already had.

Is this reincarnation? She thought. How can I be a baby if I was a adult just a little while ago? When it came to it , she realized that her grip on time had slipped a bit, and she couldn't really figure out how long she had enjoyed this little baby sized prison. How did I die then? She tried, maybe thinking down a different path would get her some info. But she couldn't remember a thing about her life before but that she had lived it.' So I'm going to get all of the cons and non of the advantages of being reincarnated…lucky me' She thought. Even though her past life was clouded in amnesia a feeling of world weary-ness washed over her. The only thought droning though her mind was 'Why?'. Why her, when she wasn't happy with these new arrangements at all. Couldn't they just fill up this new body with the soul of someone who would be excited about a do-over. Once again she started softly weeping , and silently wishing for some celestial being to come by and tell her: 'LOL JK , I'll just take you up to the pearly gates and see you off.'  
Such a being never came.

After three days of this, tiredness took over and she started to inspect her new situation. After all this time, she never really took the time to stare anywhere other than the spinning baby toy hung directly above her.  
The room where she had spent the last months had been painted like the sky, with white clouds above her head and orange tints of a sunset on the wall to her left. One cloud that sort off looked like a bunny had been painted right above her crib.  
Her crib was the first thing you would see when you entered the room and was positioned with the head end to the wall. On the left there was a huge window which curtains had been closed since she'd been there. On the right there stood a rocking chair and a baby changing table.  
The newfound lack of tears had apparently alerted the shorter one of the figures, Hector. Not 10 minutes after she'd stopped crying, he entered her room, interrupting her analysis of her room. Suddenly, her attention was completely focused on him. 'Are you alright lady Mel'. So, her name was Mel, huh. He picked her up and started smelling her diaper. Being higher up gave her a good view of his face and she would have burst out in tears again if she wasn't totally beat. His eyes and ears were enormous, his nose stuck out a couple of inches and his skin was wrinkly and grey. 'What the fuck.' she murmured, which came out as 'wwwehwhhww'. After the first few seconds of shock she realized she didn't really care anymore. Things were already at uncharted levels of wierdness and she honestly couldn't gather the emotional energy necessary to be suprised.  
Or so she thought. Seeing that when he started levitating some diapers to the changing station, her mouth suddenly lost the ability to stay shut.  
_

How could she have missed this. Every time she got changed, she just completely missed the creepy dwarf levitating the baby stuff. He calmly changed the shocked baby, blissfully unaware of the chaos and panic that was going on inside the child's head. 'You must be hungry ' the dollar store gollum said, and Mel was barely able to process what had come out of his mouth before he levitated her back into the crib and left the room.  
She needed a break. To stop any further incoming stimuli from entering her field of vision she started staring at the ceiling. It took a few seconds of staring for her to realize that her ceiling was darker than it was before. The sunset-orange didn't tint the walls anymore and the sky blue had started to darken. Come to think of it the clouds had changed position too. The bunny clouds she had first seen above her had now moved to the corner of the room.

Her ceiling's sky was moving.

She quickly closed her eyes. 'nope nope nope, this is not happening. Being reincarnated I can somewhat accept. But being a schizophrenic reincarnated baby. Nope, nope, a thousand times nope. The situation is already bad enough[CR1] .' Hector once again entered the room and she felt her body being lifted again. Though she really didn't want to face this fucked-up form of reality anymore, she had to admit. She was hungry. So, she accepted the bottle that was being shoved in her face and tried to be as open minded as possible for now. Whatever she had learned about this new life had come from this one room. There was a whole world out there probably filled with this crazy stuff. If she wanted to avoid having a little baby-heart-attack she would have to calm down and accept everything that was thrown at her. Go with the flow

She was almost full when her someone else appeared in the door opening.

'Has she stopped crying Hector?', She heard.

'Yes master, she has stopped fifteen minutes ago, I'm just feeding her.' Hector replied. The man stepped into the room. He walked over to her crib and as soon as she could she looked him over from his shoes to his hair, stopping at his eyes and the stick he had tied to his thigh in some sort of stick-holster. 'Is this my new dad?' She thought to herself. 'Why would someone tie a stick to his leg ?' He was reasonably tall, with dark blond hair and light blue eyes that were analyzing her in the same manner that she was analyzing him. He frowned and reached for her to lift her up. Both didn't break the eye contact and his frown deepened. 'What got you so upset before, Melisandre?' he asked the wide-eyed babe. And though he didn't get a worded response Mel let out a well pronounced 'aaaaaahhh' which was a lot more than he expected from the eight-month-old baby. She hadn't responded this enthusiastically to his presence since she had been born. For months the child had been mostly silent and non-responding which had caused him and his wife concern for her mental capabilities. Limited mental capacities would severely limit her future potential in the life they had set out for her and finding a suitable match for a birdbrained girl could be a tough task.  
Her eyes dropped down to the stick tied to his thigh, and he followed her gaze, amused by her sudden interest in him. 'My wand huh'. This time the baby frowned, 'wand? What, does he think he's a wizard? 'She quickly realized that this could be an actual possibility. What's to stop a wizard from existing in this world/room where telekinetic midgets existed. Out of curiosity she tried reaching for it. Perhaps this new father figure would be as kind as to give a small demonstration of its use, upon seeing his daughters interest in the object.  
Happy to oblige he sat down on the chair, put her on his legs and got out his wand. Amused, he watched the little hands touch the object, while her chubby face started to look disappointed and bored once again. 'Watch closely' he said and he waved his wand, creating red, blue and purple sparks that filled the room like fireworks. If her little face had looked interested before, it now looked completely baffled. And the new-found father couldn't help letting a chuckle escape. Thousands of thoughts were buzzing through her mind. How had he done this, and could she as well. She quickly reached out for the wand once more, intent on waving it by herself. But her father quickly put his wand away again. 'Sorry Mel, but you'll have to put wand waving on hold till you're eleven. To his surprise his daughter got teary eyed again upon hearing this.  
'What am I supposed to do until that time comes?' She thought. She had spent the past months lifelessly staring at her baby toy and now that she was able to form coherent thoughts again, she wasn't looking forward to the next months if they would be filled with the same lifeless staring. Alarmed and afraid of a new week-long crying marathon her father put her down in her bed again, turned off the lights and quickly left the room.  
She was left in silence and darkness, and she promptly felt a bitter sting of betrayal.  
He had shown her something so wonderful, instantly taken it away from her grasp and left her alone in her crib. Hours passed and the darkness meanwhile did nothing but remind her of her loneliness. The realization dawned on her that this was her new life. Even though she couldn't really remember a family from before, her outlook on her future family life became bleak. Her father couldn't deal with his own crying child, Hector appeared to be some form of glorified nanny, and her 'mother' hadn't even checked up on her since she had stopped making a racket.  
She was alone. Even though this world was magic, she was stuck as an infant. Incapable of any tricks, and thought of as a mindless bag of organs that would hurt itself once left alone with potentially dangerous objects. 'Go with the flow' The one-liner once again entered her mind and she couldn't really think of a better option. So she went back to staring at the ceiling.  
'I'll just watch the clouds this time.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, Thanks for bearing with me through the first chapter:p  
Once again sorry for possible spelling/grammar errors. If you see something that could use some improvement, please send me a message. I'd like to improve :)

I hope you'll enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Selwyn family hadn't been in such a good condition for quite a bit of time. A lot of branches on the family tree had been clipped off or dried out. When a healthy baby girl had been born and survived the first months, hope for the last branch had grown with her. Even if the girl had been a bit slow and unreactive for the first few months.  
Then suddenly, as if a switch had been hit, the babe had started crying like a maniac for weeks.

Whenever Hilde had heard her daughter cry, she'd felt like she had personally wronged the girl. Which was preposterous. She had personally instructed Hector to take good care of the child, and she was sure it had nothing to cry about. Yet it had kept on crying until eventually it had grown too tired. The moment silence once again filled the house Hilde nearly started weeping tears of joy. Her favorite spot, the lounge, was situated next to the nursery and had been a no-go zone during the past few weeks. It had been awkward to receive her friends. Every time she did, she could feel the judging looks pointed at her back. As if she were a bad mother. She enjoyed her friends, but the looks were starting to become unbearable. Her husband, Kelvin, had felt even more uncomfortable when the wails had filled the house and he had fled to his office, which was mostly soundproof. Upon hearing the news that her child was once again behaving like normal and that her husband was the first to see this, she'd been dumbfounded.

Partly out of curiosity and partly out of worry she decided to give her daughter a visit the next day. However, when she had come to the nursery doorway that afternoon the scene se was greeted by once again left her dumbstruck.  
The child was grabbing the bars of the crib with a look of pure determination. Never in the 8 months since the child had been born had it been so driven to do something.  
She stepped through the doorway and the child turned its head to give her the most haggard look to have ever been produced by an infant. For a moment both parties stayed completely still. 'Hello Melisandre…' Hilde carefully started. 'Go ahead. Try to sit'. Instead, Mel's bewildered expression changed into one more appropriate for a small child and she promptly let go of the railings and fell on her back.  
'Crap! I got busted.' Mel thought.  
In the aftermath of her father's escape the night before, she'd had more than enough time to create some sort of plan de campagne. Though she had forgotten the personal stuff about her former life, she still knew a lot of things about the world. All night she had recounted the history, vocab and physics that she was already aware of. She'd understood that if she didn't know all this information, she would probably be a normal baby. A baby that wouldn't be having mental breakdowns more befitting of a grown up. For all that, she quickly reasoned that with this head start she maybe could aim to be at least above average, as a person. Since someone would have the best capability to learn new things when they're young, and somehow, she had gotten a head start on a lot of basic information. Nonetheless, in order to keep this head star, she would have to regain some basic skills first. Number one on her list was retrieving some coordination. A task which had sounded easy at first but had quickly turned out to be quite taxing.  
She had been trying to get up since Hector had woken her up to change and was busy tiring herself out when her mother suddenly decided to pay her a visit. At least she thought it was her mother. She sort off looked like one of the three blobs that visited her bedside before she'd started crying.  
'I need to act normal.' She thought. Maybe If she acted like nothing had happened, her mother would not be alarmed.  
Thus, she put on the most cutely confused face she could muster and gurgled some random sounds. All the while gauging the older woman's reaction closely. She feared that her mother would somehow be able to tell that she was not a normal child and dared not imagine what would happen to her if her new parents would somehow find out.  
Be that as it may, some of the fear melted away as the woman's face became a bit softer and she was lifted up from her crib. 'This is nice.' She thought while being held by her mother. She felt guilty for thinking the woman to be a bad mother for not coming to her earlier. 'She must've been busy.' She rationalized. Meanwhile, her mother was a lot more shaken than she let on.  
Hilde had been certain that the look she'd seen on her daughters' face was unfit for an infant. And yet now, her child's face was the picture of innocence.  
'Maybe... I am overthinking this.' She reasoned. Why would a child not be able to make such a face? It should be normal for children to try to move. How could they learn any other way?

However, Hilde was still surprised by her daughter's sudden passion for sitting up.

When her husband had told her of her daughters newly acquired intilligent look, she had not completely trusted his judgement. It would not have been the first time he'd made a useless observation. And yet, as she looked into Melisandre's eyes, she could've sworn that she saw some brightness as well. It was a huge improvement from the empty stare that had occupied the girls face before. Someone had started the rumors of her daughter being an imbicile or worse, a squib. Hilde had been outraged when her 'friends' had nonchalantly mentioned it over tea. She'd been afraid that finding a suitable match for the girl would be a torment. She would've never been able to bring herself to beg some Potter for a 4th son. She would rather have her girl be a spinster. Such a match would've only muddied the family line.  
The brightness in her child's eyes once again gave her hope that her family tree had a chance of growing its branches. And so, she repositioned some pillows and put the babe back in her crib. She placed her child in such a way that its back leaned against a pillow and suddenly Melisandre had a whole different view. Then she opened the curtains in front of the window a bit wider and watched her daughters' eyes hastily move all across the landscape across from her.  
Suddenly she was certain. 'This child is the best thing to happen to us in a while.' She thought while exiting the room. She couldn't keep the smile off her face while she wrote the letters to tell her friends.

In the meantime, Melisandre was feeling better than she had in a while. The curtains had made way for a beautiful view of the rocky sea landscape that was apparently right next to the house. For some reason Mel just hadn't expected the house to be located next to a cliff, but she sure as hell didn't mind her new view. 'Maybe this sitting position will be an easier way to train my abs.'  
Her mother had swiftly left the room while she'd been distracted and even though it made her feel a little bit lonely again, she didn't really mind. Though the landscape was very impressive, it didn't take that long for Mel to become bored and so, she started moving her arms up and down. 'If I keep this going, I'll be the most ripped kid ever.' When her arms got tired, she just tried moving her fingers and when these got too overworked, she started trying out her ankle joints. As the day passed on she became more sleepy until she couldn't stay still enough to keep balance and fell to the side.  
'Damn, Looks like it's time for a nap.' she thought as she felt her eyelids drooping down and slipped away into a dreamless sleep

Once again, the days were passing by quickly. Mel could feel her muscles becoming stronger and excepted sitting to soon be a problem of the past. She still hadn't really had some quality time with her parents, but she told herself that it wasn't really necessary for her development. She had Hector after all. Even if the dollar store Smeagol was treated more like a slave by her parents, he had been the one to spend the most time with her. It seemed that her mother had instructed him to set her upright each morning after their little mother daughter bonding time session. Months flew by and Mel was becoming more and more adequate in moving herself. She had gone from sitting up to crawling. When she'd mastered crawling, she went for walking and at 13 months she was already toddling around. All the while her mother had kept on thinking on things for her to do. Mel had even gotten a child sized flute, though she was only allowed to play it when there was no one around and the door was closed. Even though Melisandre appreciated such gestures, it seemed to her that her mother was more interested in her intelligence than in her emotions. Once every week she held a rest day and her mother would always get impatient to see her daughter sit still for once.

Over the next few months she'd noticed a lot more people coming with her mother to coo at her for a few minutes and then gossip about other people's children. She liked hearing the stories and it was better than being bored in her room, but it made her feel like a piece of decoration for her mother to carry around.

Her father had also brought people over, but these men wouldn't even look at her before they started talking about business. From what Mel could gather, everyone her parents invited over was also a wizard and everyone was a follower of the same political party. The party was led by someone they all called 'the dark lord' and the whole thing just screamed 'THIS IS A CULT' to Mel.

Some woman had started saying that she couldn't wait to take Mel to one of their meetings, but Mel couldn't think of a worse idea. She had often heard those people talking about something called 'the cruciatus' and it didn't seem to be very child friendly. She'd tried repeating the word and her parents' faces had turned bleak while the shady men had smiled a little bit too happily. When the guest had left, the guests had loudly exclaimed to have some high hopes for the little Selwyn. Whatever it was that this entailed, Mel didn't really want to know. Her mother had hastily handed her off to Hector and Mel could've sworn that she'd seen some fear in her fathers' eyes. The next day her mother had personally seen to it that she did her 'exercises' and had tried to start up a basic conversation. To which Mel reacted happily. She'd been afraid that training her speaking on her own would be strange behavior and had been avoiding it. Even her father had apparently thought it a good idea to introduce her stories before bed. At least, that's how she assumed her current situation had arisen.

Minutes ago, her father had once again entered her nursery with a huge book under his arm. Though the sudden enthusiasm for bonding time made her happy, the book quickly showed itself to be way too complex for a 1.5-year-old to understand. If she tried, Mel could understand some of what was being read to her, but she was still suffering a bit from baby-brains. Not to mention the vague terms which she just assumed to be wizard jargon. Thus, she just leaned back and listened to her new father speak. 'He has a nice voice' She thought. It was low and smooth and just pleasant enough to make her forget that she was supposed to be listening.  
Her mother had lacked the warmth that Mel so badly craved so badly and even though her father was not a baby person, he was still able to make her feel like he cared. In moments such as these there was not a doubt in her mind that she was a daddy's girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

It's been a long time since I posted so here goes :p This chapter is a bit shorter that the others but i'm planning on writing the fourth chapter soon, so don't worry.  
As always, advice is welcome via a review or private messaging. Im practically beta-reading myself out of fear of getting completely roasted :') , so there's a chance that you'll find some spelling/grammar errors. I hope they will not be too troublesome.

Enjoy!

Mel's new interest in books exited her father greatly. Though he didn't think the girl could understand most of the books, she would always beg him to keep reading when bedtime came. It was a relief knowing that his daughter was fond of this new bedtime ritual. Merlin knows, she wouldn't be able to go through life depending on her looks. The girl had inherited some of his own features, which didn't really seem appropriate on a two-year-old girls face.

Though his wife had asked him to read her some of the family history, he'd chosen only story books for the subject matter. It wasn't like he didn't like the message. He just wasn't prepared to read those dreadfully boring texts again, even if it was for the greater good of his daughters' future political views.  
'That won't be something to worry about if it's up to her mother.' He thought.  
Nonetheless, he didn't deem the subject matter of great importance as he had serious doubts that anything he read would stick to the little brain.  
One night he'd just read his old potions manual, doing different voices every 5 lines or so . Mel had asked him to 'please pleasepleeeaazuh' keep on reading through a 3-page long list of ingredients.

Mel herself had to admit that she wasn't always listening as intently as she would like to, but it was hard, so she just resigned to relaxing and keeping her ears just a tiny bit open in case she could pick up some important information. Besides, bedtime was a great moment to ask some questions about her situation. She'd already figured out that it was the year 1962 and that they lived in England. The latter she'd also sort of figured out by her parents' accents, but it was still nice to have surety.  
The magic she'd seen her father do had been the main subject of her questions. To her great disappointment she quickly found out that she wouldn't be getting her own wand any time soon. She wouldn't be attending magical school until she'd be eleven.  
'Jesus Christ' She nearly blurted out after her father dropped that bombshell. She'd tried to get some extra information from her mother about this situation to which the woman had briskly replied with 'Don't you worry about that.', only leaving Melisandre with more questions. Considering her parents fondness of not fully explaining critical information, Mel had already assessed that they wouldn't be of any further help.

The mystery around her mother's answer had cleared up, when her parents had arranged her a playdate.

It all started when her mother had come to get her out of bed instead of Hector, the house elf.  
She'd been dressed up nicely which immediately warned her that some of the family's acquaintances would be coming over. However, she hadn't foreseen that one of these acquaintances would bring another child over. The new girl appeared to be around the same age, if a bit older, and was loudly and slowly introduced to her as Catherine, or Kitty.

Kitty had completely taken her by surprise

Until now she hadn't seen another child and she'd almost suspected that the adults were actively isolating her from other children. At least it appeared that Kitty was also surprised, as she greeted Melisandre with an open mouth and a well tried 'Sandr'. After the first little meetup the adults had just dumped the kids in Mel's room. Mel tried begging her father not to leave them alone with her eyes but he had looked in her eyes with the smallest bit of pity before he closed the door. Slowly, she turned around to face the drooling mess that Kitty had become. 'Hi' she started, 'Want to play something?'. It seemed like a ball had caught Kitty's attention so while the other toddler got hold of the big green ball Mel started goading her to roll it over to her. 'I should at least try socially interacting.' She thought. Kitty however seemed to have a completely different plan and kept the toy tightly in her clutches. 'Alright fine. Just keep it.' Mel mumbled. 'I won't let a bad guest make me a bad host' She tried focusing on some of her other toys all the while growing more possessive of her green ball. This went on for a minute or two before tension arose to the breaking point. Mel had situated herself in one corner, angrily playing with some blocks and giving Kitty the evilest eyes, she could manage. Meanwhile, Kitty sat in the other corner having the time of her life while keeping Mel in her peripheral vision and whispering sweet nothings to her newly acquired ball.

Finally, Mel couldn't take anymore.  
'Give my ball.' she ordered.  
'No I'm playing with it.' Kitty replied stubbornly. Mel took a deep breath, walked over to the other corner and attempted to get hold of the green toy. Immediately, Kitty scratched out at Mel's arm and started screaming at her: 'NO, Stupid Sandr GO WAY'.  
As Mel watched a red line form on the back of her hand, she slowly closed her fists and loudly roared, 'GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING BALL', as she launched herself at her playmate, hands reaching for the ball.  
For a (real) three-year-old, kitty reacted fast, as she quickly burst into screams and kept the ball out of Mel's grasp. Arms and legs were flying when suddenly the ball was lifted into the air along with the other toys.

Of course, the adults had chosen this moment to burst through the door.

'Ah crap' Mel thought, all the while focusing on keeping Kitty's feet out of her face. Arms closed around her waist and they were ripped apart. As soon as she trusted the situation enough to stop guarding her face and look up, she could only stare in wonder at the floating toys. After an extravagant crying session Kitty's mom finally calmed her daughter down and promptly the toys came crashing to the ground. The green ball bounced around before rolling to a stop at Mel's feet and she picked it up under the heavy gaze of her mother. 'Who is responsible for this? 'her father asked her with the coldest voice she'd heard from him yet. Mel visibly cringed as Kitty pointed at her with a dramatically shaking finger. 'That little snitch...'Mel mumbled. However, after some internal debate she could see that she'd lost, and she started walking towards the sniffling Kitty holding up her green ball. The red-cheeked girl's eyes lit up; eyes once again fixated on the ball.

'I'm sawry' Mel mumbled, pushing the ball into Kitty's hands.

Both parties were silent for a moment till Kitty wiped her overflown nose and smiled 'Okay' and, in the moment, Mel couldn't help but smile back.

The adults seemed to be pleased with this solution and her mother left the room to get something to close all the scratches and bites they'd left behind on each other. Kitty's parents seemed way happier than Mel had foreseen, dotting on their child and praising her display of what they dubbed 'accidental magic'. 'what's that' Mel quickly asked Kitty's mom. 'It's a sign that she'll be great at magic when she's all grown up' Kitty's mother replied briskly, 'You better not be thinking of attacking her again or I will leave you to face the consequences yourself.'  
Ignoring the mean comment Mel couldn't keep her smile in.  
She may've lost her ball, but she'd received some information that was far more valuable than any of her toys. The thought of practicing magic without wands or school filled her with excitement.  
'Ah God I can't wait' she thought as her mother poured the scratch removing potion onto her battle wounds.

After the playtime disaster the guest left quickly, and Mel waved a heartfelt goodbye to her new companion. Kitty may be an annoying little brat and only capable of basic mental tasks, but in a way, she had been the one to bring Mel more information on magic when her parents wouldn't. Though she was sure that the other toddler didn't know that she had done something so helpful, Mel couldn't help but feel grateful.

In the weeks after the 'incident' (as the adults called it) Mel and Kitty became thick as thieves. Though at first both parties were hesitant to make an attempt at a new playdate, they both found each others company more amusing than being on their own. At least this was how Mel saw it.  
The adults made sure there were no toys in room whenever they played and there had been no more 'arguments' over who's ball was who's. To make things easier Mel had even started calling Kitty 'Kit' while Kitty had evolved Mel's name to 'Sander'. The friendship had opened up opportunities for Mel to finally get out of the house. Kit's house was a bit colder but the yard was was more fun to run around in. Mel's backyard just consisted of a little square of gras and a whole lot of rocks, finished of with a huge cliff. While they could roll around freely in the little grass square, it couldn't hold up to Kit's gardens.  
They spent their days running around on the grass and Mel praised the lord for her friend. Finally Mel could full on practice some motor skills without it being weird, and teaching Kit things was fun, though sometimes frustrating. Counting still posed a problem so following directions wasn't really up the girl's alley. But it didn't bother Mel too much , her friend still had plenty of time to learn.

Or so she thought.

It was a fall day when Kit came over, and they had been stuck inside all day because of the rain. They slid around on the wooden floors of the house and poked a few sticks in the fireplace but when the rain finally stopped they couldn't help themselves. After nagging her mom for five minutes or so the woman relented. However she could not let the girls go free without a warming spell.  
"I'm so lucky to be reborn with magical parents." Mel thought to herself as she watched little misty clouds leave her mouth with every breath.  
For a moment she just stood still and enjoyed the smell of the rain but she was rudely interrupted by a harsh poke on the forehead. 'You… are it.' Kit proclaimed as she broke into a sprint onto the rocks. She knew Mel wouldn't go as fast there because of her fear of falling.  
'No fair!' Mel yelled while trying to catch up. 'It's way too slippery.'

This, of course, made Kit giggle even louder.

After a few zig zags, to no avail, Mel decided it would be more effective to intercept her targets route from the side with the slippery sidetrack. So she rushed into the little side path. It was a bit small with rocks sticking out everywhere, but she was still small enough to run at full speed. Once she was nearly at the end she already smelled the sweet sweet victory awaiting her as she heard her friends laughter on the right side of the exit.  
Kit handn't passed the opening yet.  
With full force Mel launched herself out of the crack only to chrash straight into her victim, causing Kit to quickly slip and slide towards the ledge until she fell off with a scream. Then, Mel heard a loud bump and the screaming instantly stopped. Mel didn't dare move.  
Suddenly she came to. 'KIT' She yelled as she ran to the ledge, forgetting the slippery rocks, until she felt she was losing her own footing. Her arms swept out, trying to get a hold of the ledge but it was already to late as she saw the rocks at the foot of the cliff come at her at great speed. Air whizzed past her and she closed her eyes.

'It must be some sort of dream.

It can't end now already'

Then she hit the rocks. Instantly pain filled her mind 'It hurtsithurtsithusrtithurstiths.' She was afraid of opening her eyes because of what she might see, so she kept them shut tightly. Slowly she took some deep painfull breaths

'Ok god, Okay, I just need to keep my cool. Lets do some inventory.' The cliff was about 30 meters high and she wondered how she was still alive. Her stomach was in a world of pain along with her legs. 'I must have 'cushioned' my fall with my legs. Otherwise I would not be able to still think[CR1] .'

once again fear filled her, thinking of the fact that she'd probably would live the rest of this life as a cripple, If she'd even lived at all.

Then she realized something. The pain was slowly fading away. A strange warm sensation filled her bones and just like that her legs didn't hurt anymore. 'Ís this death or are the endorphins kicking in?' Curious, she opened her eyes and saw her wounds slowly close.

'Maybe it's a dream...' Her clothes were all bloody and ripped, and her arms were looking freakily white. She stood up to look at the large stain left on the ground. Proof that she'd nearly died on those rocks.

'...Or not, holy crap'

Suddenly she remembered Kit falling off before her. 'She isn't here?' She looked around but only her blood seemed to stain the rocks around her.

She looked at the water 'I wasn't on the ground for long,' She mumbled to herself now panicking 'she couldn't have been washed away.'

Suddenly, from above she heard a small groan. Mel's head snapped up to see a little ledge with a leg dangling off of it. She let out a sigh of relief 'Oh my sweet lord! Stay where you are Kit.'

'What!?' came off the ledge. A little head stuck out, looking down, and Mel could see a disturbing amount of red on Kits forehead.

'Sander how did you get down there?'

Mel looked around and saw the rocks were almost clean. However, the stain on her dress would not disappear so easily. The dark colors of her dress did nothing to hide the huge stains that seemed to cover every inch of the fabric.

'It doesn't matter, let's just wait for help. ' she yelled back. The day had gone from good to very very bad.

Promptly Mel started shrugging out of her soaked dress and underwear. If her mother were to see them Mel would not know how to answer the wave of questions that would follow.  
'This is the easy way out.', she reasoned as she threw the garments into the waves. Of course she began regretting this decision almost immediately, as it was freezing. Curling into herself she focused on Kit again to distract from the cold. She didn't know a lot about head wounds, but knew it was dangerous for the wounded person to pass out. 'don't fall asleep Kit.' Mel yelled as the exhaustion kicked in.

Soon only one thought occupied her mind as she sat against the rocks, naked as the day she'd been (re)born.

'How the hell am I going to talk my way out of this.'


End file.
